


The Ugly Friend

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: “Do you ever get the feeling you’re the ugly friend?”





	The Ugly Friend

The day has finally come that your friend got married. Of course, the ceremony was beautiful and emotional as you stood next to her. But that wasn’t what you were waiting for. The reception is what stayed on your mind when they exchanged vows. You can finally drink off the stress of maid of honor at the open bar in the country club where everything was held.

 

The bridal party stands, swaying on the dance floor, you being the only one with a drink. You laugh with your friends as they get picked off one by one by the groomsmen. With your luck, the best man has a girlfriend and dances with her. Once you are the last one standing, you back away from the party without attracting attention.

 

There is a bench you remember from taking pictures that is near an extravagant pond. After getting another drink, you sit on the uncomfortable wood in your hideous bridesmaid dress and stare out at the twinkling lights and water fountains. You laugh at yourself for how pathetic you probably look. When you finish your drink, you toss the plastic cup behind you without a care.

 

“Ow.” Someone squeaks.

 

You jump at the sudden presence, “Holy shit, I’m sorry!”

 

“No, it’s fine.” The guy’s voice is sweet and smooth, “I saw you sitting out here by yourself and figured you’d want some company.”

 

“No, I’m by myself for a reason.” You tell him as he takes a seat next to you.

 

“No one likes to be alone.” He smiles, “I’m Baekhyun, by the way.”

 

“Y/N.”

 

“So, Y/N, why are you out here by yourself?”

 

“All my friends are dancing, and I’m by myself. That’s how it usually goes.” You shrug like it’s no big deal.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Do you ever get the feeling you’re the ugly friend?”

 

“Um, I can’t say that I do.” He chuckles softly.

 

“You could lie. It’d make me feel better because you’re like gorgeous and that’d give me hope in myself.” Clearly, the alcohol has taken over your words.

 

“Thank you, but I don’t think you’re the ugly friend.”

 

“I don’t want your pity.” You press your forefinger against his lips.

 

“Alright, but if you were the ugly friend, why did I follow you out here?”

 

You look at him with a confused expression. A smirk settles on his lips as he studies your face. You start giggling, your cheeks heating up.

 

“That dress is ugly, by the way.”

 

“Thank-”

 

“You should take it off.” His eyes look out at the pond and then back to yours. Not a hint of joking on his face.

-

Baekhyun’s hand holds onto yours as he sneaks you up a staircase. Avoiding the partygoers is difficult; they are basically everywhere. But once the two of you are safely upstairs, it didn’t matter. Behind each door is a mystery. Finding the billiards room, you yank him in, closing the door behind him. There is just enough light coming in from street lights outside.

 

You set yourself up on a pool table and run your fingers over the green woolen fabric. Baekhyun intensely stares at you as he strolls across the room. His hands stroke up your thighs, and yours entangle themselves in his soft hair. He brushes his lips over yours before he whispers hotly in your ear, “Have you ever been fucked on a billiard table?”

 

A deep inhale, he kisses your neck. The throbbing in your abdomen quickens. You bring him back to your lips and lock into a heated kiss. His hand slips under your short dress, teasingly rubbing your inner thigh. You bite his bottom lip to let him know you aren’t playing games. A smirk presses against your mouth as his long fingers surprise you by quickly disappearing between your folds. “Fuck.” You lean your head back, giving him access to the hollow of your throat. His teeth graze against the skin. Your breathing becomes inconsistent, heavy pants while he curls his fingers in all the right places. He can feel that you’re getting close to your climax, so his fingers slip out and rub up your clit in one movement. You look at him with a pout, and he chuckles.

 

“Just wait.” Baekhyun smirks, unbuckling his belt.

 

You scoot closer to the edge of the table to remove your panties and prepare yourself for what comes next. With his pants lowered just enough, the tip of his erection is rubbed against your wetness. Whimpers accumulate in your throat from the excitement. The urge inside convinces you that you deserve this after all the stress you’ve built up during wedding planning. You deserve release of not only sexual frustration but of stress and anxiety. In the middle of your thoughts, he slowly enters you, and your eyes squeeze shut. He grunts once he starts thrusting in and out. There is not a gradual acceleration; he immediately pounds into you quickly, his hands gripped to your waist. There’s not much time before the bride will notice your absence.

 

Your hands cup his face and bring his lips to yours. He tastes of alcohol and mints; or maybe the alcohol was you. At this point, your senses are all in a frenzy. His hips roll into you, now hitting just the right spot to get you moaning. As if all he knows how to do perfectly, he smirks. The zipper down your back is pulled; you yank the top down, surprising him with your lack of bra. His arms snake around your body, and his mouth sucks and nips at your chest. You’re turning into a writhing mess.

 

“Baekhyun,” You pant, “I can’t take it anymore.”

 

“Let it go, babe.” He grunts against your skin.

Your body feels weightless as the pleasure shoots through you. Profanities spill from your lips. You cling to him while your legs start to shake. Every worry on your mind is gone as it fills with endorphins. Baekhyun’s thrusts are relentless trying to find his high. Once you come back down, you watch his face contort in pleasure, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. To help with his release, you trace wet kisses up and down his neck. He quietly moans out your name with one final hard thrust. Your lips don’t stop until his lazy movements cease.

 

As the two of you use each other as a crutch, you hear the music downstairs quiet down, and a voice starts talking over the speakers, “Y/N, please come to the bride and groom’s table, so we can start the bouquet toss!” Your eyes widen, and Baekhyun helps you down from the table. He quickly zips up your dress and makes sure you look presentable. Your frantic hands brush his messy hair back into its part. To clean yourselves off, Baekhyun hands you his handkerchief.

 

Before they make another announcement, you and Baekhyun rush into the party hall. Your friends wave to you to join the group of single women ready to catch the flowers. You stand in the back, not really attempting to grab it. The whole purpose of this activity is stupid. Like a bundle of flowers determines your love life…

 

The bride turns her back to you and slings her arms back, releasing the bouquet into the air. All the ladies in front of you jump causing most of them to fall down. You stare at the flowers until they actually hit you in the face. As a reflex, you catch the object. The looks you receive are either bitter or excited. Some of the guests congratulate you as if you really will be the next one to get married. When your eyes lock with Baekhyun’s, his smug little smirk returns to his face as he winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
